Yours Tonight (An FMA Romance)
by Zhebill
Summary: Martel and Greed care for each other. But how long will it take them to trust each other?
1. The Question

**( I do NOT own fma, or any of its characters. This is only for viewers and their pleasure in reading this. However, I do own the stories plot.**

Martel looked over at Greed, sure he was a jerk but there was somthing about the well muscled homologous, but she didn't know what.

She however, knew that Greed would never truly love her, if he could love. He was Greed after all, he would always want more women. But it was hard not to be attracted to him, he had a lean, muscular, body, and he was devilishly handsome.

 _Still,_ Martel thought, _he would never notice someone like me. I'm not good enough for him. He's given all of us a place to live and made us all a family. I could never do anything to get him to notice me._

She, however, was wrong.

Greed glanced at Martel as she handled the bar. She was beatiful, strong, and proabably the most interesting women he had ever met. Yet, he knew he could never have her. And that only made him want her more. He liked the little games they played. He knew she felt somthing for him, at least a little bit, bit she was stubborn. At least, she seemed to be.

Greed walked over to the bar, "Hey doll, what about we go walk around town? The others can watch the bar."

"Maybe later, I still need to get work done around here. I wouldnt let the others do more work because I wanted to walk around town."

"Oh they won't notice. Besides, I haven't had the time to talk to you sweet."

"stop with the nicknames already, I have work to do." Martel said as she walked past Greed to get someone their drink.

Martel was always stubborn. But she really did want to walk around with him. It wasn't everyday Greed was free to do things. Especially on Saturday night. After getting the man his drink Martel walked back to Greed.

"Fine. I'll go." She said.

The summer air outside was cool, the perfect temperature to go outside in. No annoying coats today. Martel and Greed walked around a little bit, he walked in a casual stride. Martel couldn't help but look at the clothes he was wearing. She noticed how tight his shirt was, she could see the outlines of his well toned body.

"See somthing you like?" He asked slyly

"...I...just never noticed how tight your shirt was." Martel replied. Talking as if it was no big deal he just caught her staring at his chest.

The night continued while they walked around, just talking about the lab and other things that happened in each other's days.

"so that's why you should never let Dorochet near your shoes." Martel laughed.

"oh gosh. I'm never trusting him near my leather boots!" Greed laughed.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them as they stared into each other's eyes. They both quickly looked away, blushing.

"Hey Martel.."

"Yes?"

"Its just...why are you so stubborn around me? I know you like me."

"I...I do not! We're just...good friends!" She yelled. But a little voice in the back of her head was telling her yes, she did like him.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I just don't ever want to get into a relationship ever again.."

"why?"

"the last man I was in a relationship loved me a lot. His name was David and he was one of the nicest people I had ever met...just after the war...he called me a freak... he said I should just die looking like I am now." Martel sobbed. She had never cried in a long, long, time. And she was finally letting it all out.

"Martel...shhh...I would never, ever hurt you." Greed said as he wrapped his strong arms around her. He kissed the top of her head as he held her tightly. Martel stopped crying and looked up at him.

"How do I know? How do I know you're lying to me?...I know you never lie...but I'm scared. I'm scared you'll turn out like him."

Martel slipped out of his arms and ran back to the Devils Nest.


	2. Don't Be Afriad

**(Again, I do not own Fma or it's characters. This plot is mine though.)**

When Martel got to the Devils Nest she wiped away her tears, waited a few minutes so her face wasn't red, and casually walked into the bar to her room. Once she was in her room however, she curled up in her sleeping bag and crude. She wanted to trust Greed, but after what David did to her she could barely trust anyone.

Greed ran into the bar. " have you seen Martel?" He asked Dorochet frantically.

"I saw her walk into her room wh-"

"thanks Dorochet!" Greed said, not caring about Dorochets question and about Martel. Greed went around the corner and knocked on Martels door. When he got no answer he walked into the room, to see Martel sleeping. He didn't care though, he knelt beside her and hugged her tightly. Martel began to stir.

"wha- oh its you." She said tiredly. She yawned and sat up. "What do you want? I was kinda busy sleeping"

"Are you ok? Normally the women don't run away from me." He said jokingly, "anyways, please, you know you can trust me. I haven't told a lie and I plan not to. He said as he started to lean his head closer to her. Martel wanted to resist but his arms were planted around her. There was no way out.

She could feel his breath on her neck and he could feel her chest moving up and down against himself. Greed leaned in and kissed her, which she first hesitated, but then she kissed him back. They kissed for a minute and then Martel pulled herself free, and then layed back down to go to sleep. Greed took this as his que to leave her room, but before he could leave Martel grabbed his wrist.

"you know...you can stay if you want. But I'm going to sleep." She said

Greed looked at her slyly, but then decided he needed her to trust him in order to do "that". So he layed down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

The next morning Martel woke up peacefully, next to her lies Greed, who starts to stir as Martel is getting up. He pulls her back down (gently) and nibbles her ear.

"Good morning sweet" he said cockily

"ugh. The nicknames." She teased as she got up and walked out of the room. Greed still layed next to the sleeping bag. Still staring at the door, even though she just left. Soon he had to get up though, so that no one asked any questions. Even though it was obvious that they liked each other.

After getting ready for the morning Greed walked into the bar, which was closed on sundays.

"Good morning everybody" he said.

"'Morning Greed" the gang replied. Everyone was already eating breakfast and lounging around the place, wondering what they were going to do on their day off.

Greed walked into the kitchen. Which was empty, except for Dorochet. Who walked up to his boss.

"so boss," Dorochet said slyly, " Where did you and Martel go last night?"

"Oh no where special. We just walked around town and talked." Greed replied.

"Ok how was it?"

"It was nice, Having no pesky dogs asking to many questions" Greed replied

"geez, sorry boss" Dorochet said as he walked away with his hands in the air.

Later that day Martel went into town to go buy some things.

"I'll be back later." She said to the gang as she walked out of the bar. Greed heard her and decide to go into town a few minutes later and surprise her. He walked around casually until he saw her enter the grocery store.

Martel was picking up some food for her friends when she heard a voice say "Well I never thought I'd see you here doll"

Martel swung around, expecting a drunk man behind her to find Greed.

"Oh my god. Greed! Don't do that!" She said relieved.

"Sweet, I was messing with you. Anyways, what are buying?"

"I'm buying food, for you guys. You were there when I announced I was going into town." She replied.

"Let me help you then." He said, paying for the food

Once they got home and ate dinner, everyone was heading off to bed. Martel went to her room and was getting into the sleeping but bag when she saw Greed in the doorframe.

"What do you want?" She asked

"Everything"

"oh god" she said rolling her eyes

"Look, I want you. Tonight. In my bed...I love you."

Martel stared at him a moment, thinking welter or morning she should say yes. After a few seconds of debating she finally answered.

"Fine. I'm yours tonight"


	3. The Night Goes on

**For the last time (jk I'm not mad) I do not own Fma or it's characters. But this storyline/plot is mine. Please to not copy me, that would be great! :)**

Greed and Martel sat on Greeds bed.

"Are you sure this is okay with you?" Greed asked Martel

"Don't hold back" she said, with a serpent like look in her eyes.

He took off his shirt and she took off hers, they made out while Greed pinned her to the bed, looking predator like as he started to kiss her neck. Martel bit down on one of the red lines on his chest, which set a shiver down Greed back, but he liked it. He started to put his hand down to her clit and started rubbing it, and sticking a finger or two down her vagina. Martel moaned.

"stop teasing me" she gasped, it felt to good. Greed took out his cock and slid it in her. Moving in an up and down motion.

He really did love her, and now she was his...

And he was hers.

 **End**

 **Sorry that this chapter was short, but I'm personally not a fan of writing sexual content. Don't judge me I just prefer not to. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this fan fiction so please respond or rate this fan fiction. Thanks :)**

 **-Zhebill**


End file.
